Deu Brendew
"YOOSLISS! YOOSLISS!"/"MOODURR! MOODURR!" Deu Brendew, also known as DEU during his non-canon arc and onwards, is the deformed cousin of Davis Hunsinger. Deu was a normie hater who, during Phantom Image, betrayed the Meme Gods by deciding to usurp them and become the one true Meme God. He was born without a nose, had speech problems and used to get along well with Pepe the Frog due to their similar battle cries. He admired his cousin, who was unaware of his existence up until Miidust Odyssey, and even went as far as wearing similar clothes to him, though with different colours, resembling the colours of Dio Brando's clothes. His betrayal and banishment occurred during Phantom Image, and in his non-canon arc set during Miidust Odyssey, he appears as a threat that the Jormoon group must face. He is also revealed to be the cousin of Davis after his death. Appearance Deu wears the exact same clothes that Dio wears, though he tries to copy the clothes Davis wears. Interestingly, every aspect of his body is the same as Dio's, except for the noticeable lack of a nose. Personality Deu Brendew tries his best to be just like his cousin, but he fails to do so in a variety of ways, such as their abilities and goals. Deu does share quite a few similarities with Davis personality-wise, as they are both manipulative, power-hungry, sadistic and charismatic. However, Deu is nowhere near as smart as Davis, and was completely unaware that he was being used by him as a sort of decoy. Despite this, he can still lead a small army of Stand users (and do surprisingly well). Before he betrayed the Meme Gods, he seemed loving and caring towards all memes in existence, however, upon betraying the Meme Gods, he became hateful and genocidal towards all memes because they would not accept him as the one true Meme God. After becoming a vampire, and more noticeably after his banishment, his mind starts to take a slow, steady dip into insanity. Towards the end of the battle with him at Weegee's Mansion, he becomes completely insane. Powers and abilities Deu's powers are mostly slightly different versions of Davis' powers. However, he lacks some of them. His powers include... * Inhuman strength and speed. * Enhanced senses * Regeneration * Face Clipper Stringy Pies, which are pies that Deu has eaten in the past that have been turned into a strange string-like substance that he shoots from his eyes. This string can remove a person's face, as well as other body parts, in mere seconds. * Vapourwave Freeze, which is a technique that lets Deu project images into the victim's mind upon contact with his hands. This immobilizes the victim and makes them hallucinate that they're listening to vapourwave music whilst tripping balls, allowing him to attack his victim easier. * Meme Buds, which allow him to brainwash people into becoming his minions. Unlike DIO's Flesh Buds, these are easy to remove. They look like tattoos of DEU's face and are removed by simply washing or peeling them off. * Durr Planet, his Stand. Durr Planet can turn anything that it destroys or kills into thyme, which it can then eat to become stronger and punch faster. It can also stop time, the amount of time that it can stop time for increases if Durr Planet eats thyme. Involvement in plot (Nothing here yet) Trivia * Will imitate Davis whenever he gets the chance to. * Deu Brendew is not his real name, but nobody knows what his real name is. * His battle cry is "REEEEEEEEEEEE!" * Deu is rumoured to be illiterate, but relatively good at speech despite his noticeably odd way of speaking. * Originally, he was supposed to be the antagonist of the JorJor version of the High Priestess arc, but he was changed to a non-canon character. Category:Deceased Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Totally not JoJo characters Category:Stand users Category:People affected by the Mii Mirror Category:Traitors Category:Good turns evil Category:People who were banished to Mario's Death Island Category:Non-canon